lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Forsaken Murderer
RED (2 - 3) |risk_level = TETH |image2 = ForsakenMurdererPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 14 |bad_mood = 0 - 6 |norm_mood = 7 - 10 |good_mood = 11 - 14 |breach = yes |qliphoth_counter = 1}} "But what's really pitiful is those like you dying in the hands of the likes of me." - Forsaken Murderer's Entry Forsaken Murderer (T-01-54), previously known as Abandoned Murderer, is an Abnormality in the form of a near bald man with grey, asphyxiate-colored skin and a snapped neck. Despite the fact that the neck appears to be entirely fractured, he is still living. He wears a straight-jacket. While his mood is low, the head will change into a metallic shell-like shape, comparable to that of a head cone. Ability His special ability will trigger when his Qliphoth Counter reach 0. After finishing a work, his head will turn into metal until the waiting time is over. If he got a Bad Result, his counter will decrease and when reaching zero, he will breach. Once breaching, Forsaken Murderer crawls on his knees around the facility with his metallic hammer head. He possess low HP at 270 and slow to average Movement Speed, usually outrun by panicked clerks. When near or next to an employee, he slams his metallic head onto the ground where they are or were located, dealing Red Damage (2 ~ 4) in a small area in front him if the employee does not get out the way. The targets in the area of attack might receive different amount of base damage. He tends to follow nearby employees, including Clerks, changing his path when the target leaves the room. Origin Forsaken Murderer was once a feared, emotionless killer incarcerated in a federal prison. Originally sentenced to death, some researchers decided to use him as a test subject to cure some unknown disease. The administration of unknown chemicals to Forsaken Murderer's body ended up curing his violent behaviors at the cost of his 'humanity.' The excuse of the researchers for doing this being that they cured a disease. He was then unrestrained because the researchers stated that he "no longer had any intention to attack". After some time, Forsaken Murderer said that his head was turning into metal, and started to hit his head against objects and solid surfaces. After a severe injury, the researchers had no other option than re-restrain him. As they no longer had any reason to fear him, they began to neglect him entirely. After a fatal incident caused by Forsaken Murderer happened to one of the researchers, they decided to end the research and dissect the brain of Forsaken Murderer. However, Forsaken Murderer is still alive. His trauma and illusion about his metal head follow him still. Where Forsaken Murderer was found and how he arrived into the facility is unknown. Details Forsaken Murderer responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Instinct, Attachment, Insight, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, his energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Forsaken Murderer's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-6 E Boxes will cause him to feel Distressed, completing 7-10 will cause him to feel Normal, and 11-14 will result in him being Happy. His usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 1. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( TETH), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 2 - 3), the amount of E-Boxes (14), their emotional state and Qliphoth Counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "If the work result is Bad, Qliphoth Counter decreases." Escape Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus his Qliphoth Counter (1). This include his defenses when breaching: Red: Normal (1.0) - White: Normal (1.0) - Black: Weak (1.5) - Pale: Vulnerable (2.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +5 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +5% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Regret'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit 'Regret'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +5% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Regret'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = TETH |Name = Regret |Damage = Red 10-15 |AttackSpeed = Slow |Range = Medium |Cost = 25 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = None |Description = "A secret research project began in a basement, aiming to change the future of the mankind. The researchers even gave up their dignity, but sacrifices were to be made for the greater goal. Even Carmen condoned the project. Enemies crushed by this regret can never return to their normal life. This weapon shall be wielded in remembrance of all who died but could not find eternal rest." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = TETH |Name = Regret |RED = 0.7 Endured |WHITE = 1.2 Weak |BLACK = 0.8 Endured |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 25 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "A secret research project began in a basement, in hopes of changing the future of the mankind. No one cared about the death-row convict in a straightjacket who were experimented on. Now its straitjacket is nothing but an accessory, its hatred and anger remain. Employees who feel constricting pain while wearing this suit must be examined thoroughly." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP +2, SP +2 |Chance = 5 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story *"An Abnormality that screams profanities and insults, due to the brain damage caused by excessive rage. There is always a wound on his forehead that never seems to heal. He hates everyone and everything. He wears a straightjacket, but he is as free as anyone, and no amount of chains and restraints are enough to stop him from committing violence." *"He always had to wear a straightjacket. Some say he was a death row prisoner from a federal prison. The researchers were always cautious while near him. They felt that the straightjacket could not contain him. They wanted to study a killer’s brain to prove that innate evil existed. It was difficult to determine who was worse: A man who murdered the innocent or the researchers who wanted to open up that brain to satiate their curiosity." *"A wide range of medicine and chemicals were injected. Some of them were used for the sake of humanity’s future, while others were for new medical techniques. They all had the potential of changing the world. They were excited. Although they did not openly express excitement, it was almost palpable. They said they found a cure. But only they knew what it cured. The prisoner spoke less and less. His aggressiveness was suppressed, but at the same time he lost himself. After an extensive review, he was allowed to take off his straightjacket. " *""I think my head is turning into metal. I sometimes hear metallic creaks in my head..." As the days passed by, he started inflicting self-harm. He hit his head on the wall or hard surfaces. He insisted on checking if his head was turning into metal. One day they decided to leave him be in the hopes he would stop once he saw his own blood dripping. However, even with blood pouring down his face he did not stop until his wound was so deep, the whites of his skull was peaking through. He had to wear a straightjacket again, but he was no longer feared or monitored like before. " *"A researcher died. It would have been difficult to identify him without the ID card since his face caved in. The lax security meant that the door was often left unlocked or unattended. The prisoner that everyone believed to be confined, started moving around on his knees. "I feel... my head turning into metal... The grooves in my brain is becoming as sleek as metal..." He started to repeatedly mutter strange words, and the final procedure was taken in place. Treatment was halted, and his brain was used for research. How do I know? I sedated him myself. He kept muttering nonsense until the end. "Ends...begins...ends...begins...it's over."" Flavour Text *" is going into Forsaken Murderer's containment unit to begin the task." *"Forsaken Murderer stands like a statue in a corner of the containment unit." *"Sometimes Forsaken Murderer murmurs while shaking." *"Forsaken Murderer also tends to scream from time to time, but since he’s tied up, there probably isn't any need to worry." *" senses despair." *" smells the unbearable odor of despair." *"Why is this place always dark and cold?" *"In the darkness, Forsaken Murderer's brain slowly rotted." *"Abandoned by even death, Forsaken Murderer shall remain confined here for the rest of his life." *"It was no longer rage, but a deeper, more twisted and maniacal abhorrence that found him." Trivia *Although being a dangerous early-game Abnormality, Forsaken Murderer doesn't do anything aside from inflicting minor physical damage to nearby employees. *When viewed up close, the Forsaken Murderer makes distressed panting noises. It is one of the few Abnormalities that makes sounds when viewed. *Forsaken Murderer is the only Abnormality that has 1 Managerial Work. *His defenses are exactly the same as the defenses of a simple Suit worn by new hired employees and clerks. *Its classification as ''T'rauma' is because of its own story events, gaining its trauma through the surgery that eventually left it with abnormal properties, its 'metal head' and unable to die. He also could represent Autophobia, the fear of abandonment. Gallery Abandoned Murderer Escape.png|Forsaken Murderer about to escape Abandoned Murderer Changing.png|Headless Forsaken Murderer. This happen when he change his head ForsakenMurdererBreaching.png|Breaching ForsakenMurdererAttacking.png|Attacking Abandoned Murderer Details Unlocked.png|Forsaken Murderer's Details unlocked Abbandoned Mur.png|Forsaken Murderer full Artwork Abandoned Murderer High Resolution 1.png|Normal state. High Resolution picture Abandoned Murderer High Resolution 2.png|Metal Head state. High Resolution picture Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Trauma Category:Humanoid